The international health community continues to express serious concern that the evolution of antibacterial resistance will result in strains against which currently available antibacterial agents will be ineffective. For example, resistant strains of Gram-positive pathogens such as methicillin-resistant Staphylococcus aureus (MRSA), methicillin-resistant coagulase-negative staphylococci (MRCNS), penicillin-resistant Streptococcus pneumoniae and multiple resistant Enterococcus faecium are both difficult to treat and difficult to eradicate. Consequently, in order to overcome the threat of widespread multi-drug resistant organisms, there is an on-going need to develop new antibiotics, particularly those with either a novel mechanism of action and/or containing new pharmacophoric groups.